


Heart Eyes & Flannel Pj's

by solokuryakins



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, Finals, First Kiss, Fluff, Get together fic, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, angst if you squint, heart eyes richie, im bad at tagging, in honor of me fucking dying during finals the losers can suffer too, it's literally just fluff, ive never written a fic before so beware, lapslock, richie's in love, stan is studying biology, they're both sleep deprived, who knows what the fuck richies doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solokuryakins/pseuds/solokuryakins
Summary: “you’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you”orstan's got finals coming up, it's the middle of the night and goddamn it you can't blame richie for wanting to kiss him.**based off this prompt: https://www.tumblr.com/search/soulmate+au





	Heart Eyes & Flannel Pj's

they were studying in their small dorm room —that was definitely only made for one person, seriously who decided that two fucking people had to live in such a close proximity, it's almost like they want everyone to fall in love! well stan was studying while Richie was gazing at him through askew glasses and heavy eyelids from waking up from a much needed nap. it was finals time around the university and all students had fallen victim to the dreadful locked in your room study epidemic including stan who was crouched over his desk frantically turning through pages of a book for a class that richie didn't even know stan took. 

there was something beautiful about a stressed stan. don’t get him wrong, it saddened him to see stressed stan but stan who was flipping through a —what was that physics? wasn't stan a biology major? his way too fucking pink tongue was poking out of his reddened swollen lips from chewing nervously on his lips for the past couple hours. he looked beautiful in his ratty flannel pajamas that only richie got to see. pristine, perfectionist stan was what the world got to see with his perfect clothes —a collared shirt always tucked to some tight khaki pants and fastened with a belt, but in their dorm room diche got to see torn flannel pajamas, hair blown in every which way, and swollen lips. a sight richie was all too happy to see and fuck Richie wanted to kiss him. he wanted to kiss him more than anything and maybe it was just the sleep deprivation that college life brings or maybe its that richie has been slightly in love with stan since they were fucking kids running around with the rest of the losers. or maybe it was just because stan was beautiful, but whatever the reason nothing could change the fact of richie’s unresolved desire. 

his head had a curly mop of gorgeous light brown curls and his eyes were the most beautiful captivating brown colour than left richie breathless whenever stan looked at him. he was the perfect hight for forehead kisses and richie couldn't help but want to place his lips on Stan's forehead whenever they were anywhere near each other. richie loved that he always had a comeback to whatever bullshit that spewed out of his mouth and that he always gave as much as he got. he loved that they were best friends and they had gotten to share a room together so that richie would be able to see stan in the morning his hair disheveled and his eyes half closed from sleep that he didn’t get and he got to see stan in the afternoon laying down trying to catch a couple minutes rest before he had to rush to his next class, or at night —and fuck nighttime was richie's favorite time to see stan. it was the most peaceful time where no one had to talk and richie could just stare at stan and let his mind wonder to what he wanted so badly. a relationship with his best friend, richie knew that's what they only ever could be —friends. richie couldn't risk his big mouth saying the wrong thing and messing up something so good that they've had for so long. 

richie loved everything about stan. he loved his godawful collared shirts that never fit right and his way too tight pants that jesus fucking christ stan should not be allowed to wear, who fucking allowed this? 

richie loved. richie was head over heels fucking in love with his best friend and wasn't going to do anything about except sit in fucking peace and stare at his roommate.

"your face is really pretty," Richie mumbled and instantly cursed himself not forgotten letting the words come out of his mouth. why had he said that? fuck. how on earth was he going to get out of this one. Stan could nwver know that richie had feelings for him. if he didn't return them, which richie was pretty sure he did, then the possibility of the friendship being ruined and the rest of the semester being way too fucking awkward was too great. he couldn't risk losing the only person in the world that he truly loved in a non-friendly kind of way. 

"what did you say?" stan said looking up from his textbook when at the sound of the taller boy's voice. stan couldn't believe what he was hearing, yes he had been in love with richie for basically his entire live but no, he never thought that there was any hope at all the richie returned his feelings. richie was a person that you had to get used to. He wasn't warmth, sunshine, and rainbows, none of his friends were really. he was cuss words, fist fights, and inappropriate jokes that would always get him in trouble. and fuck if stan stan didn’t love every stupid thing that came out of his best friends mouth. yeah his jokes sometimes crossed a line and yeah he knew more cuss words than anybody should. —stan swears that richie had at least come up with a good fifty of his own. but that was who Richie was and Stan loved him for every one of his oddities. 

a deep blush spread across his pale skin that matched perfectly with his dark hair. He looked beautiful, stan thought.

"uhh, I said your work is really shitty." nailed it. 

"I don't think so, i have perfect scores in the class, it would be a first if my work was concidered shitty" stan said setting his book down on the desk marking the spot where he was at. He moved towards the couch where riche was sitting with a flush on his face. "but i'm pretty sure i heard the word 'pretty' somewhere in there." 

"you're mistaken stan the man, you need to get your ears checked." he joked, "you pretty? pshh nah, i might be gay but i'am not desperate. hell i’d go for beverly before i'd go for you, i mean sure she's got a vagina but that's not really important. you know bill's been looking pretty good, really muscular. in fact I'm gonna go over to eddie and bill's. i'm sure they would believe me if i told them there work was really shitty—" he was rambling. why the fuck would he say he's going over to bill's?! He never even had an ounce of feelings for either eddie or bill. 

"really, you're gonna go over to bill's? at 12:27am?" stan sassed and richie knew he was stuck. of fucking course he wasn't going over to Bill's at 12:27. eddie and him were either fucking or sleeping at this time. 

richie stopped his inner monologue of wondering what the fuck he was saying and that's when he noticed how close stan was. how close his lips were and god that wasn't helping. he really wanted to kiss him and here he was sitting right in front of him with that fucking look on his face. And how could he not? 

he tipped his head down and kissed him. and how could you blame him? it was fucking midnight richie was tired and those flannel pajamas would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. i'm sorry this is so bad omg but it's my first fic like literally ever and i wanted to contribute to the growing fics of richie/stan.


End file.
